


Alcohol and Decisions

by CryptidOwl007



Series: Matsuhana Week [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Hanamaki and Matsukawa are absolute IDIOTS when Iwaizumi isn't around, I'm literally a month late on this sorry, M/M, and now they have to find a tattoo removal service, college students, matsuhana week day 3, prompt: tattoos and flowershops, well maybe not Hanamaki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 06:43:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4736444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryptidOwl007/pseuds/CryptidOwl007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When left alone with alcohol and no adult supervision,  Matsukawa and Hanamaki's not-so-brilliant ideas are put into action. The next morning, there are a few surprises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alcohol and Decisions

Matsukawa felt himself falling. Jolting slightly awake, me managed to cushion his fall with his arm. Slowly coming to his senses, he noticed his pounding headache, fuzzy tongue, and how incredibly bright it seemed to be. Squinting at the open curtains, he turned around to clamber back onto his bed, pulling the blankets off him and the bed. A grumbling lump muttered at him from the other side.

"The hell are you doin'? Give me back the blankets," they slurred out, barely managing to form coherent sentences. Wordlessly he threw the blankets atop Hanamaki before collapsing next to him. Their snores filled the air the rest of the morning, and well into the afternoon. But around 3'o-clock, a pounding at the door roused both hungover boys. Both very angry, hungover boys. Wrenching the door open, Matsukawa yelled,

"Enough! What is it?" directly into their visitors face. As his eyes finished focusing on the person standing in front of him, and his befuddled brain finished processing who it was, Matsukawa look a quick few steps back.

"Who is it!" Hanamaki yelled, using the wall for balance as he slowly stumbled around the corner.

"Me." a gruff voice answered him as Iwaizumi stepped into their apartment. Blinking, Hanamaki's similarly befuddled brain slowly processed who it was. Blinking a little faster he stupidly asked,

"Did you bring us coffee?" Matsukawa rubbed his temple. Apparently Hanamaki's filter was still impaired by the alcohol. Or maybe he had always been that stupid, and Matsukawa hadn't been hungover enough to notice. Rolling his eyes, Iwaizumi strolled over to him.

"You wish," he snorted, flicking his forehead. Both of them now rubbing their temples, they followed Iwaizumi into the kitchen. Flicking on the coffee pot for them, Iwaizumi slid his phone across the counter.

"Care to explain these?" Taking the phone, Hanamaki scrolled through the group chat while Matsukawa looked over his shoulder.

 

**Matsukawa** _: Were heading to the bar, u sure u dont want to come???_

**Iwaizumi** _: Yes. Don't get drunk._

**Hanamaki** : _♪ ♪ yes mom ♪ ♪_

 **Matsukawa** : _okayyyyy_

 

A few hours later:

 

 **Matsukawa** : _Iwa-chan~~ guess who we met!!_

 **Iwaizumi** : _I don't care_

 **Matsukawa** : _how mean!_

 **Iwaizumi** : _How much have you had to drink?_

 **Hanamaki** : _6 shots_

 **Matsukawa** : _probably more_

 **Iwaizumi:** I _told you not to get drunk!_

**Matsukawa** _**:** it doesn't matter, we met a great chick named Saeko_

**Hanamaki** _: yeah! she does tattoos!_

**Matsukawa** _: and her shop was right across the street from the bar_

**Iwaizumi** _: You didn't._

**Matsukawa** _: Look!_

 

"Oh please no," Matsukawa whispered, tapping on the photo attachment. Finally the picture loaded.

"No fucking way!" Matsukawa screeched, ripping his shirt off, craning to look at the small of his back. " _No fucking way,"_ he screeched again. Grabbing his shoulder, Hanamaki spun him around so he could look too.

"Dude," he told him, "you've got a volleyball tramp stamp."

And indeed he did. A two inch wide volleyball bearing the blue-green and white colors of their old high school team stood out starkly on the irritated skin. Rushing into the bathroom, they heard him yell again.

"It's huge! What the fuck! Why is- Why do I?" Hanamaki snorted at his roommates panicked rambling.

"I wouldn't be so smug Hanamaki. Check your right ankle." Staring at Iwaizumi, he slowly propped his foot onto one of the chairs. Switching his gaze to his ankle, he paused for a second.

"It's not that bad actually." There, a slightly smaller version of Matsukawa's tattoo was etched into the skin covering his ankle bone. Calling to Matsukawa, he told him he had one too.

"Really?" rushing back into the room, he asked, "Where?" Twisting his foot so Matsukawa could see, he grinned.

"We've got matching tatoos now."

 

**Author's Note:**

> It's kinda short, but I leave what they ended up doing about the tattoos to your imagination. Needless to say, their college volleyball team found it hilarious. As always, constructive criticism is welcome! I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
